Most of the evidence for renal function deterioration during vitamin D treatment has been based on observation of creatinine clearance. Creatinine excretion depends on the integrity of glomerular filtration and tubular secretion. We propose that the observed decrease in creatinine clearance during calcitriol treatment is due to a decrease in the tubular secretion mechanism rather than a decrease in the glomerular filtration rate.